stardew_valley_espfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Maru
Creciendo con una carpintera y científico como padres, Maru adquirió una pasión para crear dispositivos a una muy corta edad. Cuando no está en su habitación, jugando con sus herramientas y maquinaria, ella a veces tiene trabajos raros en la clínica local. Amistosa, extrovertida, y ambiciosa, Maru sería una buena pareja para un recién llegado como tú... ¿Puedes ganar su corazón? o ¿Ella se escapará de tus dedos y desaparecerá de tu vida para siempre?. Personalidad *Maru es una aficionada por la robotica, por lo cual tiene un robot en su cuarto el cual manipula a ciertas horas del día. *Ademas de la robotica, a Maru le gusta observar el espacio, en uno de sus Eventos te invita a observarlo junto a tu personaje. *Ella trabaja en la Clinica junto con Harvey, en el menú social se le puede ver el traje mientras trabaja. Eventos de Amistad Archivo:Two Hearts.png Dos Corazones Entra a la Tienda de Carpinteria cuando Maru este. -Encontraras a Maru y a Demetrius probando muestras de fertilizantes en su laboratorio. Maru te pide que mires un vaso mientras ella recoge más muestras. Cuando se va. Demetrius se te acerca y te dice que ella es su "Niña especial" y que no dejara que nada la interrumpa de su brillante futuro. Cuando Maru vuelve, Demetrius dice que estaban hablando sobre muestras de fertilizante. *'"Say Nothing"' ("No decir nada") (+10 puntos de Amistad): Maru y Demetrius vuelven a trabajar. *"Actually, your dad was being weird." ("Tu padre estaba actuando raro.") (-100 puntos de Amistad): Maru le pregunta a Demetrius sobre que estas hablando. Demetrius cuenta la verdad y se disculpa de Maru. Archivo:Four Hearts.png Cuatro Corazones Entra a la Clinica cuando este Maru -Maru se sorprenderá por tu llegada, dejando caer un recipiente de vidrio. Asustada por lo que dirá Harvey te pregunta que hacer. *"Just scoop it off the floor. He won't know the difference." ("Solo recógelo del suelo. No notara la diferencia.") (-50 puntos de amistad.) Maru te dice que obviamente se dará cuenta, Harvey viene atraído por el ruido, Y Maru le dice que fue un accidente y se disculpa. *"Tell Harvey it was my fault." ("Dile a Harvey que fue mi culpa") (-30 puntos de amistad) A Harvey le llama la atención el ruido y va a ver que pasa, cuando llega Maru le dice que fue su culpa. *'"Tell Harvey it was an accident"' ("Dile a Harvey que fue un accidente") (+50 puntos de amistad) Harvey se acerca para ver que ocurre, luego Maru le cuenta que fue un accidente y se disculpa. Si Maru te culpa, Harvey estará en desacuerdo y regañara a Maru por no tomar responsabilidad sobre sus acciones y que el error los pondrá de nuevo en el rojo por un mes. Si Maru le dice a Harvey que fue un accidente y se disculpa, Harvey agradece a Maru por contarle la verdad y le cuenta que no se preocupe. Maru le agradece por su tolerancia, y Harvey le cuenta que es una gran ayuda y que no sabría que hacer si no estuviera ella. Maru se vuelve a ti y te pregunta si estas bien, tu te das la vuelta y dejas soltar una gota de sudor. Archivo:Six Hearts.png Seis Corazones Entra a Las Montañas en un dia soleado, entre las 9pm y 11:30pm. Ves a Maru obsevando a travez de un telescopio. Ella se sorprende que andas por ahí tan tarde, y ella te quiere mostrar algo. Miras a través del telescopio y Maru te pregunta que ves. *'"A beautiful planet."("Un hermoso planeta")'' (+30 puntos de amistad) Y Maru dice "Es impresionante, no es así?".' *"A cold, dark abyss." ''("Un frió, y oscuro abismo") (-30 puntos de amistad) Y Maru dice "Bueno, creo que tu lo puedes ver así, pero sigue siendo genial, no es así?. Maru dice que cuando se lleguen a visitar esas estrellas, tu y ella ya estarán muertos hace mucho. "Supongo que ese es el problema de ser humano, huh?." Ella empieza a decirte algo, luego te muestra un sistema binario de las estrellas. La cinematica termina con el personaje diciendo "Que noche más hermosa, Maru me termino enseñando algo nuevo..." Categoría:Aldeanos